<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>into a new day by Bee_13, fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463515">into a new day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13'>Bee_13</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020'>fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Выкладки fandom Anime shelter 2020: визуал G — PG-13 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Исходники: фото из сети</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Выкладки fandom Anime shelter 2020: визуал G — PG-13 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>into a new day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Исходники: фото из сети</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>